1. Field
The following description relates to a data recording apparatus and a data recording method.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of disks for data storage has become more popular with the development of the technology. As the technology has developed, the storage capacity of disks has immensely increased and the purchase price of disks has decreased, accounting for their popularity. A disk for use as a storage medium may include a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD), a blue-ray disk (BD), and the like.
A disk drive or disk device for reading and recording data to a disk typically includes a tray where the disk is loaded, inserted or replaced by a user. The disk drive typically controls the opening or closing of the tray using a tray driving device. The tray driving device typically controls the movement of the tray by outputting a driving signal. Typically, the signal has a constant output which changes in direction depending on whether an opening or closing operation is performed.
A fast driving speed of the tray may cause a loaded disk to deviate from the tray and be scratched. Additionally, fast driving speeds may impose significant impact on the tray when the tray is completely opened or closed, resulting in damage to the disk. If the driving speed of the tray is lowered to prevent the drawbacks described above, the efficiency of the disk drive substantially decreases as a result of the considerable amount of time needed to insert, eject, or replace a disk. Additionally, even if an optimal driving speed is determined, the speed may be affected with changes in surrounding conditions. For example, conditions such as a double-door structure, dust, or aging may affect the opening/closing speed of the tray. Further, a deviation from the preset driving speed may cause the tray to stall while being opened or closed.